janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Janelle's Survivor twists
' Janelle's Survivor '''is a ''Tengaged group game based on the American version of the Survivor reality game show. The series premiered on March 13, 2013, on the Tengaged website. It is hosted by entrepreuner and show creator Janelle_Pierzina, who produced the series along with Tengaged host BigBruv. From season ten onwards it was announced that LaurenJade121, runner-up of Janelle's Survivor: Guadeloupe would step up as co-host and producer of the show. The show maroons around a group of 16 or more strangers divided into two tribes in a hot environment where they must compete in challenges to earn a reward or immunity from expulsion from the game at Tribal Council. Medical conditions such as injuries due to bans or deciding not to continue because of infections may have contestants eliminated other than by vote. The final two or three players remaining in the game face a jury of anywhere from seven to nine players who decide who the worthy winner must be. The player with the most votes earns the title of Sole Survivor and a gift prize. List of twists by season Bold 'signifies the first time the twist occurred. Season-specific twists *'Back to Basics: Featured in Survivor: Aruba, throughout the whole season there were no special twists, tribal swaps or hidden Idols, just sixteen contestants playing the game of Survivor. The twist later returned in Survivor: Guadeloupe. *'Perplexing Pearls': Featured in Survivor: Germany, going into the game all players were given a white pearl. The pearl held the power to be able to cast an extra vote towards the person they wish to vote for at Tribal Council. The pearls were able for usage up until the final four, where any remaining pearls would be thrown into the fire. Contestants who were evicted pearl-in-hand were given a choice, whether to give this white pearl to another tribemate, or turn it into a black pearl and give it to a tribemate of your choice, this giving them self votes until they dispose of all white pearls they may have. *'Tribe Shepherd': Featured in Survivor: Libya, where the tribe captain, known as Tribe Shepherd receives several perks such as Immunity, an extra vote to use at Tribal Council and a clue to finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. They are allowed to keep the power for up to two days before handing the power to another member of the tribe. *'Pros vs. Joes': Featured in Survivor: El Salvador a tribe of eight known as "Joes" were faced with another tribe, the "Pros", which consisted of contestants of more experience, including four contestants from previous Survivor seasons. *'The Duel': Featured in Survivor: Finland, for the first time ever players were not eliminated by the result of Tribal Council voting, but by the result of duels between two contestants from the same tribe. This meant that this season following the vote at Tribal Council, the voted-out player picked one of their fellow tribe-members to face off with in a duel to determine which player stayed in the game. Category:Lists